The Breeding Edict
by ChocolateRedVelvet
Summary: Kurama, better known as the Nine-Tails, is disgusted with Naruto. He is the strongest of the tailed demons and yet has the weakest vessel. The millennium old chakra demon decides Naruto needs another focus, one that is not an Uchiha and convinces him to work with Shikamaru to grow stronger. M/M; Slash; Yaoi; Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He was cursed. There was little doubt about it. Kurama knew this like he knew the front of his paws. He had the stupidest vessel on the planet. This was his penance for laughing at the Eight Tails when he found the ox's vessel: a child who rapped every single time he opened his mouth, and the rhymes weren't even that good. He thought that was the worst the gods could throw at a demon. He now knew better. His vessel was infinitely worse.

Naruto Uzumaki was a loud mouthed, bright eyed, juvenile, orange-wearing idiot. The worst part was Kurama had no chance of getting rid of the blond, at least not until the stupid idiot died.

Contrary to the Fourth's opinion, Kurama would not die with Naruto. The blond haired monkey had done a good job tying him to his son, but nothing a human constructed could bind a demon to a human's life force unless the demon agreed. Not even the God of Death's assistance could tie their lifelines. The High Gods themselves created Kurama. It would take all of their cooperation to undo his perfection.

While Uzumaki's death would not result in his demise, it would harm him. Kurama would be ripped apart from Naruto's soul and some of his power would be torn away. He could and would regenerate the power, but it would take time, time he didn't have now. He knew exactly who and what was chasing him and his siblings, and he had no desire to become part of the ancient Uchiha's crazed schemes. Once was bad enough.

The problem was his current vessel was just as hot heated and foolish as his last one. Was it something in the Uzumaki blood? However, unlike his mother, this child didn't have any sense whatsoever and no skills to speak of. While he liked to disparage Naruto every chance he gets, Kurama knows the child is not at fault. The human elders of Leaf village were incredible stupid. The old monkey was the most foolish of all. How he dreamed for the chance to show the idiotic Third how to command a village and raise a child.

Kurama was programmatic enough to focus on what he could change and that wasn't much. Fucking cage! Naruto Uzumaki needed to grow up and get strong. Soon. He lay on his belly and considered their situation. Whether he liked it or not the child and he were tied together.

Naruto needed to change his outlook and truly see the world around him, not just the spoon-fed words from the Third and his legacies.

Naruto needed to become a man. If only the human kit had a lover. Nothing made a child grow up and become a responsible adult like a partner. A good partner, at least.

A kit would truly stiffen Naruto's spine and make him stop pretending like being a ninja was a game. Honestly, the child didn't even attempt to kill his opponents. He tried to talk everyone out of doing wrong and changing their life around. What in the names of all the gods was that? The sound of his agonized growl echoing through the sewage system he called home startled him.

The young human was on a trip with one of his ninja elders. It was supposed to be a great opportunity for the child to learn how to be best of his kind. A fearsome ninja who sparked terror in the hearts of his enemy when his name was uttered, but after only a few weeks on this trip, Kurama knew the child would never become that man. Not if the white haired pervert and the child continued on this path.

He wanted to beat his head against the bars of his cage.

Naruto was obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. Kurama wasn't human and so didn't understand human emotions, but he was a demon and there was nothing more important to his kind then fealty and family. The young Uchiha was a traitorous ninja who betrayed his village and comrades. Kurama could see through Naruto's eyes and no matter how the blond imagined it, he and Sasuke weren't friends. Not in the sense humans categorized friendship. They didn't hang out, share secrets, and get to really know one another. Gods! He wasn't even sure his vessel truly understood what happened to the child's family. How is that friendship?

His other obsession was a weak female with atrocious hair color and the spine of a cockroach.

Why had the gods damned him with this vessel?

He was the Nine-Tails, the strongest of the chakra demons and yet, the One and Two-Tails had the most respectable vessels. They were strong and devious ninja. The One might not be the sanest vessel, but at least no chunin with a rusty blade could kill. Kurama was pretty sure Naruto could not say the same. Even his village's best assassins couldn't best Gaara.

His vessel needed another focus. An Uchiha would never do and he wasn't going to speak on his female teammate. Words could not address that tragic situation.

Now, the question was which one of his comrade would pull the kit's head out of his ass and get him focused on being physically, mentally, and emotionally strong? The human needed all three strengths to best the crazed Uchiha, both of them. Or was it three? Kurama would be damned if his vessel was taken down by a Sharingan psychopath.

He systematically went through the females the blond was acquainted with. The number was few and regulated to his former classmates. Ino. She was a no on all three factors. She was just a step above the pink haired human.

The next to be considered was the dark haired female who was infatuated with his vessel, or The Stalker, as he liked to call her. She was a weak fighter and didn't have the emotional strength to force Naruto to stop focusing on the Uchiha. She was more likely to take up his foolish ambitions. Then there was the albatross he called her clan.

Kurenai? Too old and she was no killer.

Anko. Possibly. Unfortunately she was infertile. The seal guaranteed that and while his chakra might be able to undo that he wasn't sure it was smart to join two outsiders together. The civilians would have a heart attack and his vessel had enough to deal with. That headache might derail his focus.

He considered the blond's team leader. Kakashi. No, he was weak emotionally. He smelled of grief every time he looked at the child.

Then there were the children he sometimes hung out with. Kiba was an automatic no. Their personalities were too similar.

Shikamaru. Hmm. He was smart, frighteningly so for a human. He was strong, blessed with the gifts from his kind, shadows, how enchanting, but he was lazy. Too lazy. He just might convince the child to stop training all together and watch the clouds…. though that might be a step up from chasing the Uchiha. He still couldn't swallow the thought of his vessel chasing after any Uchiha. He was the Nine-Tails, the greatest of all the demons.

Choji. Good, but he couldn't best Shikamaru.

Shino. Just no. Even Kurama thought his bugs were creepy.

Neji. Better than Choji, but he shared the same damned clan as Hinata.

Lee. He wasn't the smartest human. After all he participated in those crazed jutsu his master created and he liked Sakura. Kurama shuddered. Emotional stability was a must and Lee was clearly lacking.

It seemed Shikamaru was the smartest choice. It would not be easy but Kurama was a demon and he could be patient when it came to something this important.

* * *

He looked around the sewage system of Naruto's mind. The waters were rising. He lifted his head just before the uncomfortable ache of skin peeling, bones fracturing and healing, and the burn of molten lava filled his veins. He was just feeling a fraction of what Naruto felt. It didn't hurt him. He didn't feel pain like a human did, but he knew it was too much for his vessel and the amount of demon chakra flowing through his veins was just a step below being poison.

Jiraiya was an idiot.

"Now, I am sure the gods cursed my very existence," a deep voice rumbled.

Naruto smacked his head and wondered what he'd done in a past to deserve his painful existence. This must be some kind of punishment. Was it not bad enough the greatest demon in the world was renting his soul? The Nine-Tails in question just had to be talkative and dramatic.

"Why I am here?" he asked the demon once it was done with its latest rant on what was wrong with the world, the gods, and his life.

The Nine-Tails sat back on his hunches and sent Naruto a disgusted look. "You're here because that stupid teacher of yours tried to get you to pull forth more of my chakra than you are capable of handling. Your fragile, human body did the sensible thing and shut down. That is why you, idiot human, are unconscious and here."

Naruto swallowed thickly. This was getting to be a common occurrence. That could not be good.

What was Jiraiya thinking? He knew Naruto could only handle one tail of power.

The giant fox sat back on his haunches and sneered at Naruto. "I don't believe that white haired fool is even thinking. If he was he would be training you to be a stronger ninja."

Right, he could hear Naruto's thoughts when he was in here. Great.

The demon's words penetrated his wayward thoughts and Naruto bristled. He was working his ass of and this massive freak of a demon was acting as though he wasn't doing his damned best to be the most awesome Leaf ninja ever? "That is exactly what he is doing, Fuzzy!" he yelled and pointed a finger at the fox.

"No, he's teaching you to rely on my power, you stupid infantile human!" the demon roared. Naruto stumbled back, a little frightened at the sight of Fuzzy's fury. The fox wasn't a sweet tempered renter, but he was more sullen than anything. He'd shown anger but nothing like this rage.

"What do you think will happen when someone places a seal on you to lock away my chakra? That snake faced demon wannabe is not the only one with the knowledge about the five points seal!" the fox continued, but at a slightly lower decimal.

"I'm not sure, but nothing good," he admitted softly. He didn't have many skills. He might not be the smartest kid in their class like Sakura, but he wasn't stupid. He knew he didn't know much. He'd been training with Jiraiya and so far he'd only learned how to pull forth one tail's worth of the demon's chakra. The Super Pervert was one of the three Sannin, and according to his boasts, the best of them all, and yet in the three months since they began this trip, Naruto hadn't learned anything.

"You need to grow your own strength, little human."

"Easy for you to say, Fuzzy." He'd asked Jirayai before if they could work on something other than Fuzzy's chakra and he'd gotten some convoluted statement about Itachi and his fishy partner and being strong enough to bring Sasuke back. He figured the Sannin knew what he was talking about and let it drop since he promised he'd be strong enough to best Sasuke. Now, well, he wasn't so sure.

"It will not be easy, child, but you have never feared hard work. Do not allow your foolish and weak trainers to depart you from your task. You want to be greater than the greatest your village has to call theirs. None of them relied on another's power. You are a demon vessel, different, yes, but demon chakra is still my power, not yours."

"Yeah," he muttered. He understood what Fuzzy was saying but…

"You have your own strength. It just needs to be brought out. Contact that lazy child from your class and seek his assistance."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask the fox why he was being so nice to him and what exactly he thought he should ask Shikamaru when he heard a voice calling his name. Jiraiya.

He woke to find Jiraiya standing a few feet away from his prone form. "Good. You're awake. Well, that's enough for today. It's Thursday, you know," and then he released a little giggle.

Right, Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights were party nights in the civilian region they were staying within. The area was dominated by a city, larger than Leaf, which had a large learning institution called a college where kids older than him went to finish their education. The schooling kids tended to go crazy when they were released from their classes. Naruto didn't blame them. Of course the pervert couldn't pass up on the chance to chase intoxicated young women.

"Before you go, I just want to know, can I learn something new or were you just lying about being strong. I'm sure the snake freak is teaching Sasuke something right now and so far you haven't shown me anything!" he yelled as he sat up.

The glare he got back in response almost made Naruto shiver in fright, but he refused to back down. This was important and as frightening as it sounded in his head, he was going to take Fuzzy's advice. He needed to be strong on his own.

"We'll talk about this when I return. I've got some research to do." Then the pervert jumped to the trees and leapt in the direction of the city.

It looked like Naruto was going to have to listen to Fuzzy and seek outside help for his training. It's getting kind of obvious that Leaf lacked reasonable teachers. The ninja might be some of the strongest in the Elemental Nations but they can't teach worth shit. Kakashi is supposed to know more jutsus than the Third but he didn't teach them a single one. All he taught them was how to walk up trees and that's not a jutsu!

Now, how was he going to contact Shikamaru when he was at least two weeks travel away in Northern Fire Country? He supposed he'd have to write a letter to the lazy brunet and send it civilian style. There was no way the local city had a rental bird service like Leaf did. He grabbed his pack and fished through his stuff for parchment, brush and ink.

He was writing his letter when he realized it was just too quiet. Naruto didn't like silence so he summoned one of the toads. Gamakichi appeared with a pop in a light cloud of mist. "Yo! Jiraiya's gone again?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied and relayed the toad with tall tales of what he did since they last saw one another last Thursday and what he was doing.

* * *

"Want one?" Choji offered.

Shikamaru shook his head and took his customary spot on the grass so he could watch the clouds and think. He'd been doing a lot of the latter lately. Shikamaru was worried. That was normal; at least it had become the norm since the Sand and Sound invasion. He tried talking himself into not being so, well, worried, but that only made things worse.

He was smart, too smart to fool himself and he knew he had good reason to feel the way he did. Leaf was his home and as expected he wanted the Hidden Village to be the strongest of the great Five. For years, especially when Leaf was governed by the Fourth and under the Third's first reign, it was the best of the Five Great Hidden Villages. The Third died in service to the village and Tsunade, his student, was the new leader of the village.

Since the Third's death three months ago, he'd noticed a quiet apprehension settle upon his home. The ninjas were concerned Leaf's reign unofficially come to an end with the damage sustained under the invasion. Everyone was hoping that his or her worst fear was nothing more than that, a fear that never became reality. Everyone from academy students to ANBU was working hard to prove Leaf's strength.

Shikamaru wanted to do his part but he was unsure of how to strengthen himself as both a ninja and a leader, especially after the disaster that was his first chunin led mission.

He worried he wasn't really read for the green vest he was awarded at the end of the Chunin Exams. His first experience as team leader was an utter disaster on so many different levels. He was very relieved to know no one died on the mission, but his comrades came too close to that fate for him not to look back and analyze the mission and figure out what went wrong and how to prevent it from occurring.

It hadn't taken Shikamaru much time to come to the realization that his first mistake was in accepting the mission. Was Leaf really that strapped for ninja that they found the newest chunin in their roster and assigned him a team of genin to bring back the kidnapped Uchiha, the last holder of the elemental nations' most revered and desired bloodlines? Looking back he's surprised the mission didn't turn out even worse. He could easily see another village, even Sand, finding out they had a rogue Uchiha and deciding to acquire another bloodline. ANBU or Hunters should have been sent on the mission. Why were he and his classmates sent instead? It didn't make any sense, but he was determined to find the answer.

He was also feeling uncomfortable about the lack of growth in his skills. Three months had passed since Sasuke and Naruto left the village, one with permission, and both teens were training under Sanin. He knew Naruto would come back strong and he worried that Sasuke would too.

Shikamaru had a chunin vest, but nothing changed. He didn't feel any stronger and he was doing the missions a genin would be granted. He still worked with Team Asuma and he didn't mind that, but he's working exclusively with them. He can't help wondering if this is some kind of punishment. He knows Leaf lost a significant portion of their chunin and genin ranked ninja, more of the former. He thought Leaf would utilize him, but they weren't.

On the other hand, he considered Leaf might prefer to leave him with his genin team because of the effectiveness of his father's team. If so, what was the point of granting him the damned vest when he would still be restricted to what Choji and Ino can do?

To make matters worse, Asuma wasn't training his team to the best of their abilities. Asuma doesn't push them and Shikamaru is self aware enough to know he needs to be pushed. He failed Leaf once and he doesn't intend to repeat the occurrence. To be honest, he can't place all of the blame on the chain smoking ninja. He's a jounin, an elite one, and Leaf needs to show their strength so he's been doing a lot missions lately.

He sighed and waited for the rest of his team to join them. Ino arrived a few minutes later. He ignored her words. He'd heard them all. He knew Choji was going to try and calm down the blond. He wondered why he bothered? Thankfully, it wasn't long after that when Asuma arrived. He sat up and immediately knew his day wasn't going to go as he'd hoped.

"Sorry, kids, but I'm going to have to cancel today's meeting. I have a mission," Asuma said with a sheepish shrug.

"When will you be back, or is this a one day mission?" Shikamaru asked.

Asuma sucked deeply on his cigar. "I should be back in two weeks, three at the most."

A heavy silence permeated the group. That was a very long amount of time for a mission. Normally, Asuma was gone for three to four days. The worst was a week.

"Well, good luck," Choji said softly. Shikamaru and Ino repeated his words.

A few minutes later it was just Choji and Shikamaru. Choji looked at him in concern when he admitted that he was not leaving. "I'm going to cloud watch here," he admitted. "Not really feeling like dealing with my mother," he continued when a look of alarm flitted across Choji's face. "Oh, okay," the brunet replied with an understanding smile.

When in doubt, use the mom card.

Shikamaru didn't fault Asuma for canceling their training session, but he's very unhappy that he didn't bother to find a replacement teacher for their team, nor did he give them tasks to complete while he's gone. At this rate Shikamaru would never get stronger. This was bad, so bad, because he suspects Leaf has hard times ahead for it. It was the strongest of the Five Villages and now it's been proven that two villages working together, One of the Five and a village they didn't even know existed, is enough to scar Leaf. While Leaf proved its strength by beating the invaders back, it wouldn't take much for Mist, Cloud or Stone to come to some kind of agreement and attack Leaf. They lost some good ninja and his generation had to be strong enough to fill the gap left by the dearly departed.

He beat Kin, but he suspects she was only fairly well trained cannon fodder. She wasn't the best Oto had to offer at genin level. Someone like Orochimaru wouldn't showcase his strongest genin, especially not if the whispered words he overheard from his father were true and Kin and her team were sacrificed to power the jutsu Orochimaru used to bring back the First and Second. He needed to be strong enough to beat the best Oto had to offer. Orochimaru is still out there and he won't stop until Leaf is buried. Now he has Sasuke to add to his roster.

He's also very ashamed that Asuma had to come to his rescue when the group of Oto ninja surrounded him. They were stronger, yes, but he had home field advantage. He knew the landscape or should have.

Leaf is working with Sand now. He respects and understands Leaf's leadership's decision to continue their alliance with Sand despite the village's betrayal, but he won't, can't forget that they are part of the reason why people he grew up with and his parents worked with are dead. He doesn't trust Sand and wants to be prepared for when they go back on their word. Again.

Though it wasn't in his nature, it looked like Shikamaru was going to have to push himself to be stronger. Leaf needed him and he fully intended to be there for his village. He sat up and almost jumped back at the startling sound of a balloon popping. He looked around. His gaze landed on a relatively large orange toad with dark purple markings around its eyes, mouth and on its chest. The animal wore an open blue vest. It was a summons. "Hello?" he said cautiously.

"Yo!" it, he, answered. "Name's Gamakichi and I got a letter for you from Naruto."

* * *

AN: This is Sillvog's 200th Review Story and my lovely reader requested Naru/Shika. This is my first time writing this couple. So, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing**: Naruto/Shikamaru; Naruto is Seme/Top  
**Warnings****(this****chapter****and****later****ones)**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Two

Sweat beaded his forehead and upper lip. Shikamaru was nervous.

His target was late.

Normally this wasn't a problem. Contingencies upon contingencies were crafted for just this very reason, but Shikamaru had an appointment afterward that he didn't want to be late for and he was cutting things pretty close as it was. Oda Miyake was supposed to arrive two days ago with a special scroll of names their client wanted. The man changed his travel plans and left a day later.

Now it appeared that his ship was three hours late.

He hoped Naruto and Jiraiya didn't arrive in Bird County early. He didn't want to be late for their meeting because of this mission.

Shikamaru crouched in the shadows that surrounded the port at his hour. It was just a few hours after dawn. The sun was high and the shadows were shrinking. He didn't need as many shadows to use his bloodline nowadays, but they provided him with covering and made his job easier.

Finally, the ship finished docking and the crew skittered around the vessel preparing for the man's departure. He was the only passenger on the large boat, a private charter. It seemed corporate espionage paid well.

Oda Miyake was a relatively young man of thirty something years. He was of average height and had unassuming brown hair and eyes. He was the kind of guy who never stood out even when he was the only one in a room. The perfect spy. People easily looked him over.

Shikamaru waited until the man was about ten meters away from him before catching him in his jutsu. Leaf ninja watched the man for weeks in order to provide him with a full dossier on his mannerisms. Shikamaru memorized the file so there was no difference between the man's actions under his jutsu and when he was moving under his own power. He forced Miyake to venture into the high grass around the port for a piss.

There he put the guy under a quick genjutsu, stole the scroll and then sent him back to his waiting crew. Then Shikamaru slipped deeper into the grass, using it for cover until he reached a wooded area. He leaped into the trees and took off. Less than half an hour later he meet up with the rest of his teammates who all had their own task to complete during this part of the mission and handed their team leader, a jounin, the scroll.

The jounin unrolled the parchment glanced at it and nodded his head. "Shikamaru Nara, you're mission is complete. You are dismissed. I will let the Hokage know." He rolled up the scroll and signaled for the rest of his team to prepare for departure. The other two chunin members of his team jumped into the trees.

Shikamaru released a breath heavy with tension. He waited until he couldn't see any of his comrades before turning in the opposite direction and leaping to the trees. He sprinted across the branches heading straight for Bird County. It was less than a day away at his current pace.

That gave him a night to sleep and a day to relax before meeting up with Naruto and his perverted teacher.

Approximately, eighteen hours later, hands in his pockets Shikamaru walked through Sagi. It was the largest city in The Land of the Birds and he was exploring the most famous district, Crane Alley. He stopped in front of a place that sold barbeque. It smelled awesome and he couldn't help thinking of Choji. He and his teammate hadn't had a mission together in weeks, maybe months. They were both chunin now, but he was more accomplished and so usually had harder missions. He got his fair share of C-rank missions, but a growing number were B-ranked.

He was just about to step into the place to see the menu when a scream caught his attention. The screamer was young and female, and damn his mother, his chivalrous nature perked up and he headed toward the sound. As he got closer, the cries got louder and now they were joined by masculine yells. He heard the woman shriek about an old pervert and he picked up his pace. No woman should have to deal with an assault. He reached the group and stopped short.

He would recognize that white hair anywhere. He believed all Leaf ninja would. Jiraiya-sama was a living legend. They learned about him and his teammates in school and anyone infatuated with jutsus and the sealing arts paid particular attention to his history. Shikamaru was intrigued with the latter.

Shikamaru should have realized that any woman screaming about a pervert at the top of her lungs was yelling about Jiraiya-sama. He'd heard enough about the older ninja from Naruto to know this was relatively commonplace.

The woman, a tall redhead with blue eyes, reached back and socked Jiraiya hard. The esteemed ninja went ass over feet and flew through the air. Shikamaru looked around and found Naruto across the street leaning against a street sign. He didn't recognize him at first.

Naruto was taller and leaner than he remembered. He'd grown physically and there was something about him that reminded him of Sasuke and Neji. There was a deadliness to his aura. It wasn't surprising. He knew Naruto killed a couple of bandits less than six months ago during a mission, but he didn't envision being responsible for another's death would change the way Naruto stood.

Shikamaru wondered if the same was for him. He'd killed ninja and targets. It was expected as a chunin.

He also noticed the blond wasn't wearing any orange. There was not one stick of the horrendous color anywhere on his form. That explained why he almost didn't recognize him. He was looking for the Uzumaki trademark. He wore boots, dark blue pants with many pockets and a lighter blue long sleeve.

Shikamaru was surprised Naruto wasn't arguing on behalf of his mentor. It seemed the blond was taking his advance. In the beginning of their correspondence, he'd asked Shikamaru what to do about his perverted teacher.

Shikamaru's answer had been simple. Leave him to his vices. All ninja had them and for whatever reason, spying on and molesting women and then getting his ass kicked in retaliation was Jiraiya's vice. Shikamaru pointed out how lucky Naruto was that his teacher's vice wasn't as creepy as Neji's.

"Naruto," he called.

The blond jerked as if prodded. He searched the crowd gathered to witness Jirayai's disgrace, and how hadn't he noticed that? His blue gaze settled on Shikamaru and satisfaction filled the brunet's breast when Naruto's eyes widened and pleasure softened his golden features.

Naruto walked around the crowd to join him. He stopped several feet away from Shikamaru and Shika wondered what he was supposed to do. They had been corresponding through letters for a little more than a year now, but this was the first time they'd seen each other in person. He felt like knew all there was to know about Naruto and believed the blond knew all about him. They started off writing about training and getting stronger and jutsus, but the conversation hadn't stayed there.

He knew about the blond's horrible childhood and how the village and elders were responsible, even if the blond hadn't said the latter, and all about his goals. Naruto knew about his fears for Leaf and himself. There was nothing they hadn't covered and yet he felt like he had no idea who Naruto was now that he was standing in front of him.

But that was stupid.

The blond shuffled his feet, turned his head and looked at Shikamaru out the corner of his eyes and suddenly he realized and remembered that this shy teen was the closest friend he had, even closer to him than Choji. Some things were easier to write than to say.

He strode over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. The blond froze for a moment before his body went lax and he settled into the hug. His corded arms twined around Shikamaru's waist and pulled the brunet close.

"Hey," Shikamaru said softly into the warm, citrus scented neck beside his lip. Naruto shuddered. "Hi," he returned.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but eventually he realized they'd been standing there too long. He pulled back. "Hungry?" he asked as he looked into bright blue eyes. He'd never realized just how beautiful Nartuo's eyes were. The sea had nothing on the beauty found in his gaze.

Naruto grinned widely. "Always. Pervert there," and he jerked a thumb behind him, "works me so hard, I'm always starved."

A chuckle drew his attention. Jiraiya was standing right about where Naruto indicated. He had a notebook and pen in his hand and he was writing feverishly. Shikamuru wasn't sure why but he felt a shudder run down his spine. Jiraiya looked up. "About time you two broke apart. Was wondering if I was going to have to hose you two down!" he exclaimed.

Naruto turned toward Jiraiya menace hardening every muscle in his body. He jabbed his index finger toward Jiraiya. "It's not like that, and you are not allowed to talk about anyone needing a hose down." He squinted at Jiraiya. "You better not be writing what I think you are!"

Jiraiya's hands flew behind his back but he muttered something that sounded like, "yaoi" and "new market". Shikamaru blocked out the words. He knew all too well what Jiraiya wrote. He sighed. "Will you be joining us, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Oy! Don't call him that. He's Ero-sensei!"

The Sannin shook his head. "Nope. I've got some…. stuff to do. Muse is talking, got to listen. Bye." He fairly ran down the street. Now he was genuinely nervous about what the man was writing.

"Shika, you arrived yesterday, right?"

He turned back to Naruto. "Yeah. What's up?"

"Know anyplace good?"

"Kind of, saw a place several streets away, a barbeque place. Cool with that?"

"Yeah, anything meaty and I'm good."

He turned and headed toward the barbeque restaurant he was in front of earlier. "So, things are better now?" he asked as he walked. Naruto followed him.

Shikamaru waited until they were both on their second helping of ribs before asking Naruto how his training trip was going and then promptly blushed at his stupidity. He knew exactly how it was going. The blond wrote him two to three letters a week. They exchanged more than jutsu information in those scrolls.

Naruto beamed. "Great. I've learned so much this year. Kakashi taught us how to walk on trees but now I can walk on water and thanks to someone," he shot Shikamaru a shy look, "I'm getting much better at chakra control exercises. I know I'll never be great at genjutsu, but at least I can break out of most of them without requiring a kunai."

"That's nice. Needing to cause yourself pain every time you ran across a genjutsu ninja would be –"

"So troublesome," Naruto cut in with a cheeky grin.

"It's true," Shikamaru replied with a pout.

"Yeah. What about you? How are you doing? Any exciting missions?"

He shrugged. "Some aren't so boring, but nothing really exciting. It's to be expected since I'm a chunin. I'm just glad to be out of the village." He shuddered. "Ino and Choji participated in this season's chunin exams and well, Ino, wasn't happy with her appearance."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, well, duh! You told me she wasn't training nearly enough, too busy trying to compete with Sakura instead of focusing on her own attributes."

Shikamaru leaned back in his seat. "Speaking of, have you talked to her?"

"Ino?" Naruto's handsome face scrunched up in confusion. "Uh, no."

He shook his head. "I meant Sakura."

"Oh." Naruto picked up a paper napkin and twined it between his nervous fingers. "No."

"You don't write her? I know you haven't visited Leaf since you left."

"No. You're the only one I write." Those words should not have brought Shikamaru so much pleasure, but they did. He liked knowing that Naruto was writing to him when he wasn't even keeping in contact with the girl he had the world's biggest crush on. Thinking about Sakura made him think about Sasuke. Naruto claimed to be infatuated with his pink haired teammate, but he was chasing the male brunet.

"Any word on Sasuke?" he asked tentatively.

Naruto shook his head. "No, Ero-Sensei claims he and the Snake Freak probably went to ground after what happened with the Third and Tsunade."

"I know you might not want to hear this but I have to ask why you're chasing after Sasuke? He left."

Naruto's head dropped and he gripped the napkin between his hands so tightly it tore in half. Shikamaru squirmed in his seat. Nice going, Shika!

"Ero-Sensei asked the same thing. Said I was an idiot for chasing after him but I promised Sakura."

Shikamaru stared at his bent head for several seconds. It didn't add up. He understood how important it was to keep promises but this wasn't the kind of promise someone should keep. He said as much to Naruto. "And I just don't understand why you made the promise in the first place. You like Sakura and she likes Sasuke. Why would you promise to bring back the guy you're crush is in love with?" He knew Naruto wasn't stupid. He wasn't a book reader, but the blond was one of the smartest ninja he'd ever meet.

"I just want to understand, Naruto, because no matter how I look at it, it doesn't make sense. It's not even smart. You're so smart, and I get it, you're stubborn as hell, and you told Sakura you would bring him back, but why go through all this trouble to return someone who doesn't want to be a ninja of Leaf." He grabbed his drink and took a sip. Naruto still hadn't responded so he kept talking, hoping to get his view out there while the blond was sitting in front of him.

"I'm also worried. You're the most hard headed person I know and if you're determined to be Hokage, I don't see why you can't make it happen." Naruto's head lifted and his gaze snapped to him. He froze for a moment but when the blond didn't utter a word he continued. "You could be the strongest and smartest ninja in Leaf, but if you spend all your time chasing Sasuke you'll never be Hokage."

"Why?"

"Would you want a leader who spent months, let alone a year, chasing down a traitor to Leaf, not to kill him but to bring him back? The elders and leaders would think you can't put Leaf first and they wouldn't be wrong, so please tell me. Make me understand."

"You know my first words were Old Man? That's what I called the Third."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, intrigued by this other side of Naruto. He knew something of his history, but his first words, that was intimate.

"Yeah. He used to visit me every week, usually Thursday because things cooled down by then and picked up on Friday. People tend to remember all kinds of things they want on Friday."

He snorted. "Noticed." He thought of his mother and the way she ran his father ragged every Friday to prepare for a relaxing week, or so she claimed.

"He always visited and sometimes he would promise to make things better. Make sure the workers gave me more food. Or that they let the other kids play with me. That the school was fair. That my landlord wouldn't give me a hard time. He never did keep his promises."

Shikamaru's chest hurt. What the hell was in that barbeque?

"You know a little about how I grew up. The Academy was supposed to be different. The teachers promised to treat us all equally but somehow, in the academy, I was still different. Kakashi and Jiraiya were supposed to help me get stronger, make sure I was strong enough to become Hokage, but the only one who was willing to help me was you."

His cerulean gaze seared Shikamaru. He swallowed thickly unsure what to say in the face of Naruto's confession. Could he really fault him for wanting to keep his promise, to be different from all the people around him?

"It's not just that. I'm not that selfish." He gave Shikamaru a tremulous smile. "I also believe Sasuke needs to return just because. I don't think Sasuke chose to leave." He gripped his mug tightly. "I know Snake Freak did something to Sasuke to make him want to leave Leaf. His family helped found the village. Leaving doesn't make sense to me. Why would he betray his heritage when he is so obsessed with his family and name?" he asked.

Shikamaru huffed. It was a good question. The brunet was always wearing his clan symbol everywhere he went. He also preferred to be called Uchiha to remind him of his clan and family and considering what happened to them he couldn't understand why he would disgrace his ancestors by betraying their village. Leaf belonged to the Senju and Uchiha clans more than any other clan. Even the Hyuuga clan weren't as revered among the population.

"Leaf needs Sasuke. The Uchiha are a part of us. They are a part of the village's backbone and history especially after losing so many founding families. You know how many whispered words I've heard about the Uchiha, Hyuuga, and Senju families since I started traveling. I never understood why Neji had that stick stuck up his ass before, but now I'm starting to get it. He had a lot of pressure on him inside and outside the clan, and to make things really suck, he was part of the Branch," he continued.

"If Sasuke isn't returned, Leaf won't have any Uchiha. None."

He sighed. "It's been more than a year, Naruto, and Leaf is adjusting. We're okay without him, but I heard everything you said. I just ask that you consider just how far and long you want to chase Sasuke because fulfilling Sakura's dream might cost you your own."

Naruto's face tightened. Shikamaru wasn't sure if he just angered or confused the blond. He couldn't read his features. Words on paper were so much easier to decipher. "Okay," he said after a moment. "I'll think about it. I've still got time anyway. I'm getting stronger but Ero-Sensei says I'm no where strong enough to go chasing after Sasuke."

"That's all I'm asking. Okay, enough of the troublesome stuff." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He'd sealed his surprise in there since he couldn't wear his flak jacket in the city as that would bring all kinds of undesired attention for a chunin on leave. "Heard someone's birthday was in a few days."

He spread out the scroll and bit his thumb before smearing a bead of blood across the sheet. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

* * *

Another chapter. Yay! Let me just say I'm floored by the response to this story. Thank you! and Smooches! to each and every reviewer. I know you've got better things to do with your life than read my story and hit the review button so it really does mean a lot.

If you paid attention to the information at the top of the page, you noticed I identified the Seme or Top in this relationship. I got a fair number of reviews asking about that. I, like most people, am particular about couples. There are some that I will almost always stay away from no matter how well written the story is. I understand that some may even have particular "positions" - top v. bottom, for their couples. For instance, I like almost all Naruto slash, but I prefer Naruto as a seme. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

On another note: I had a lot of fun writing this. I have to thank Sillvog for choosing this couple for her/his 200th Review Story. I had so much fun doing it, I'm considering doing to do it again. I'm going to think on it for a few...


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing**: Naruto/Shikamaru; Naruto is Seme/Top  
**Warnings****(this****chapter****and****later****ones)**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Three

Shikamaru stood outside a wrought iron gate. In the distance he could see a house. It was surrounded by high grass and surrounding the grass were tall trees. He was waiting for Naruto. He glanced at the scrap of paper in hands again and looked at the street sign and the number beside the gate. He was in the right location. He took a few steps back from the gate and leaned against one of the trees in front of the gated compound.

He wasn't waiting long before Naruto showed up.

Long legs eating up the ground, the blond strode up to Shikamaru. "Sorry, couldn't get Tsunade to let me go earlier." He rolled his eyes. "I sent her reports on each and every mission I took while with Ero-Sensei, but she wanted to go over all of them. Finally, had to throw myself out the window to end the horror." He gave Shikamaru a sheepish grin.

He returned it. Tsunade probably didn't want the blond chunin to leave and was doing everything possible to keep him in her sights, even if it was driving Naruto crazy. He couldn't blame her. The blond was finally back in Leaf. About a year and a half passed since he last spoke to Naruto face to face in Bird County. Little less than three years had passed since Naruto went on his training trip. It seemed longer.

So much longer

They still corresponded through letters regularly, sending each other two to three each week, but after spending a weekend with Naruto in Bird, he knew the blond's written words couldn't capture the effect of his physical presence. Shikamaru missed him. A lot. Maybe too much.

"Oy! What's that?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the paper bags Shikamaru held.

The brunet almost flushed. He forgot all about the groceries. "I figured you'd be hungry from your trip."

"You brought me dinner?" the blond exclaimed. His face was lit with awe.

Shikamaru did flush. "I, uh, brought you groceries. I hope you don't mind waiting for dinner. I was… going to make you something."

Naruto chuckled and stepped forward. He wrapped one lithe arm around Shikamaru and pulled him against his chest. "You are awesome! You're probably a really good cook, like almost as good the ramen chef, better then the pervert for sure." As Naruto praised Shikamaru's potential cooking skills, he led the brunet toward the gate. He moved just the slightest bit away from Shikamaru to place his hand against a flat panel in the ironwork. Shikamaru missed his body heat and the feel of Naruto's body pressing against his. He forcibly reminded himself of Naruto's infatuation with Sakura and his obsession with Sasuke. He was starting to think the blond was in love with the latter.

He still spoke of the two, especially Sasuke, in his letters.

Naruto fed light blue almost white chakra into the panel. When he pulled his hand away, Shikamaru noted the Uzumaki whirlpool and a scrolled U. The gate parted and Naruto walked into the compound. Hand on the gate, he gestured Shikamaru forward.

"When exactly did you move?" he asked. He didn't exactly remember Naruto's academy apartment but he knew its approximate location and that it was a studio. This was a gated compound.

"Uh, last year? Bought it from some old man not too long after we met in Bird Country. I was training with Jiraiya, yeah, but I was also doing some C-rank missions and then I got smart and bullied the pervert into doing some B and A-rank missions cause Leaf needed help after Sand and Sound. I helped him on those missions. I wasn't doing much, but I got paid some and after a while I decided to buy something. Less chance of Jirayai stealing a house in Leaf than froggy-chan."

"That's smart."

Naruto walked down the stone pathway leading to the home. "You're always telling me to think ahead, so I thought ahead."

The house was larger than he expected. It was a two-story manor house, but he could tell it had fallen on hard times. Naruto, or a genin team he hired, had done some work on it to bring back its former beauty, but it needed more time and attention.

"It's nice."

Naruto stopped just before the front step and looked up at the manor. "Yeah. Soon, it's going to be great." He hefted the grocery bag in one arm and pulled out some keys.

Two hours later, Shikamaru took a deep breath and released his anxiety. Dinner had gone well. He was smart enough to bring all the utensils he might need to make the planned meal and not just groceries. It was a good idea since Naruto had nothing but plastic plates and chopsticks in his kitchen. Not even dish-washing liquid. Naruto promised to get some tomorrow and return his cookware the same day. Despite his worst predictions, dinner went over well. He hadn't made a fool of himself or let Naruto in on the secret of his crush.

Naruto stepped into the living room. "Thank you so much for dinner, Shikamaru. I probably would have ended up a noodle shop."

Shikamaru shook his head. "What is it with you and noodle shops. Ramen?"

Naruto shrugged and took a seat next to him. He was close, almost too close, and yet not close enough. Shikamaru wanted to reach across the space separating them and pull the blond next to him. He still remembered his body heat from the hug earlier.

"I should have bought a television first," the blond mumbled.

Shikamaru eyed him. "We could just talk. If you want, then again, you must be tired from your trip." He stood up. "I'm going to head home and let you rest." He started to walk toward the front door but wasn't able to take more than two steps toward it when Naruto's hand captured his wrist. His skin tingled. He turned his head.

Naruto stood less than a meter away from him. "I'm not tired. I'm used to traveling back and forth," he shrugged.

Shikamaru was vividly aware of the blond's hand around his wrist, his fingers clapped tightly around the sensitive skin and fragile bone. He dropped his gaze and looked at his wrist. Naruto's hand was larger than his, the blond's fingers were longer and wider, and his flesh was darker, tanned a golden brown by the sun. It looked right against his pale, almost creamy skin. He licked his lips and lifted his head.

Naruto's eyes were half lidded and his seemed to be looking at Shikamaru's mouth. He swallowed thickly, cursing his runaway heart and dreamy mind. There was no way Naruto was looking at him like that. He bit his lip and Naruto lifted his gaze.

The fire burning there shocked him.

Naruto tugged hard on his wrist. Shikamaru stumbled into his embrace. He looked at the blond still bewildered. Then Naruto kissed him. It wasn't smooth or talented. They bumped noses awkwardly and their lips were unsteady. He kissed the side of Shikamaru's mouth before getting it right and kissing his full lips, but the kiss itself was perfect.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sink into the feel of Naruto's mouth, lips closed, against his. As Naruto liked to say, it was awesome!

Reluctantly he pulled back and opened his eyes. "Naruto…that was…" He fell silent at an utter lose for words.

"Let's do that again," Naruto purred and then his lips were on his and this kiss was so very different than the last. His lips were open and Naruto's tongue thrust deep. It shocked him, teasing and touching every part of his mouth. Nothing was left un-tasted.

Naruto gripped his shoulders. His fingers dug into flesh. Shikamaru moaned darkly and then gasped in surprise as he was pushed against the wall. Naruto looked down at him, pupils blown wide with desire. "I'm going to fuck you."

Shikamaru licked his lips and tasted Naruto on his lips. He groaned.

"You going to deny me?" Naruto asked. Was he going to say no? Stop this thing before it got too out of hand? Wasn't it already?

"No." He shook his head to emphasize his point. He wanted Naruto. He suspected he started falling for the blond after that first letter. He certainly noticed him in school and during the exams, but the attraction was mental. Naruto was a puzzle he couldn't figure out. Now, he wanted whatever the blond was willing to give him.

Briefly, while thinking wasn't impossible, he wondered how long this thing had simmered between them. How long had Naruto wanted him or was this attraction recent.

"Good," Naruto growled.

His hands, so sure and determined, dipped under his flak jacket and pulled it down his arms. It landed heavily to the floor. Then he gripped the hem of his shirt and lifted it up. Shikamaru automatically held up his arms and allowed himself to be stripped of his cotton long sleeve and mesh undershirt. His nipples pebbled from the cold air. He told himself it had nothing to do with the way Naruto looked at him, like he was the last bowl of ramen in the world and the blond was starved. His semi-hard cock called him a liar.

He shuddered and released a sigh when Naruto's hands landed on the waist of his pants. It didn't help that his cock did a little dance and released a little spurt of pre-cum. Gods, he wasn't even naked yet and he felt like someone initiated a fire jutsu under his skin and set his blood aflame.

With deftly efficient hands Naruto undid the clasps to his pants. He knelt to take off his sandals and then pull his pants off. Shikamaru stood naked before him. With a jolt he realized Naruto was still fully clothed.

He reached out to get Naruto as naked as he was, but the blond captured his hands and lifted them above his head. "No," he grunted and kissed Shikamaru. He nibbled on his bottom lip and tugged hard on the flesh. The slight pain brought Shikamaru so much pleasure he almost fell to his knees. "Fuck!" he gasped when Naruto pulled away.

Naruto kissed the skin right behind his ear. His mouth was warm and his lips were sure. He tongued it and the sound that came out of Shikamaru's mouth startled the brunet. He sounded like a whore. He'd watched his fair share of blue films, who hadn't at his age, and he always thought the porn stars were overreacting. He knew now, with the right man, that sound was very possible.

"Like that, huh?" Naruto asked. His breath was heated as it brushed against Shikamaru's nape. Naruto continued his assault on his neck. He kissed him from ear to shoulder. He used his lips and teeth and by the time he reached his shoulder, Shikamaru was boneless.

Then he kissed lower. His lips caressed his pectorals, traced the lines that defined his chest, teased the skin that delineated his chest from abdomen and then he pressed a swift, sweet kiss to each nipple. Shikamaru shuddered and tried to lower his arms. He wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck and pull him close. Those simple kisses against his nipple sent tingles throughout his body. "Gods."

"Close," Naruto murmured and licked his right nipple. "Son of a …" Shikamaru yelped as his cock jerked hard between his thighs and released another spurt of pre-cum. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and fuck, he needed friction. He rolled his hips, trying to get his dick some kind of contact. Naruto slapped his upper thigh hard. It hurt, but it also felt so damned good. What was wrong with him and how was it Naruto knew to do these things to him?

"You cum when I tell you and you'll accept what I want to give you."

He lifted his heavy lids to look at Naruto. His blue eyes were so dark they were almost navy. "Okay," he said through parched lips. He already missed his kiss. Holding his gaze, Naruto lowered his head and licked his left nipple. Shikamaru's eyes slammed shut at the hot, wet feel of his tongue against his beaded flesh and the look in his molten eyes.

His breath released in shuttered echoes as Naruto played with his nipple. He bathed the bud with kitten licks that weren't nearly hard enough to appease the fire that burned in Shikamaru's chest and groin. He suckled the bud into his scalding mouth and it still wasn't enough. One hand released his wrists and teased the other nipple. Shikamaru couldn't hold back his cries as Naruto switched his attention, licking and nipping and suckling the right bud while he tugged and fingered the left.

As Naruto's mouth worked his chest, the coil of desire between his thighs grew tighter and tighter. He was getting close, so very close. "I think… Naruto." The blond tugged hard on his left nipple and bit his right. Shikamaru's breath stopped. His hips jerked and then he was cuming. Light exploded behind his closed eyes and the pressure turned high and flowed through him as cum spurted from his cock.

He felt Naruto release his nipples but he refused to open his eyes. He wasn't even sure he could. He felt boneless. He didn't even know how he managed to stay standing. He slowly opened his eyes when he heard light footsteps. Naruto stood a few feet away from him. He held a small, clear bottle in his hand. Lube.

He snapped it open as he walked to Shikamaru and coated the fingers of one hand in the viscous liquid. His long, thick fingers gleamed. Shikamuru's breathing hitched.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands above your head."

Shikamaru jerked like he'd been prodded. Gods! And his insatiable cock gave a little jump. "Sorry?" he tried.

"We'll see." Naruto eyed his arms. They were still at his side. Eyes on the blond, Shikamaru slowly lifted them over his head and crossed them over the wrist. He realized something. Naruto looked a little different. His eyes were a darker, almost purple color and the lines across his cheeks appeared darker. His features were sharper, move savage.

"That should not turn me on," Shikamaru whispered.

"What shouldn't?" Naruto asked, but before Shikamaru could formulate an acceptable answer, he kissed him. Naruto's tongue swept past his parted lips as he gripped one leg and locked it against his hip. There was something alluring about the feel of Naruto's fatigue pants against the naked skin of his leg.

He felt wanton. Open. Free.

Naruto broke off the kiss to trail his lips down the other side of his neck. It was just as sensitive as the left.

He moaned loudly as Naruto trailed one slick hand up his thigh. It was the lightest of touches. Barely a brush against his skin. He reached the apex between his thigh and Shikamaru shivered as he pressed a finger against his perineum. "Oh, gods."

His finger swept around his entrance. He circled it, massaging the muscle around the furl until Shikamaru couldn't take anymore. "Fuck! Just do it."

Naruto chuckled. "Since you asked nicely," and on that last word he pressed his index finger against the bud and slipped inside him. Shikamaru held his breath for a moment. A part of him couldn't believe this was happening, that Naruto had his finger up his ass, and secondly, that he liked it.

Naruto thrust his finger in and out of Shikamaru. When he was accustomed to the first, he added a second. The fit was tighter. The pleasure was greater. Naruto touched something deep inside him that sent electric pleasure through his body and he swore he swallowed his tongue. He yelped.

"Found it."

Naruto fingered him, brushing against that spot on every other thrust. Shikamaru could felt the same coil from earlier winding up. His muscles were tight and hard with tension and anticipation. All but the one Naruto was fingering.

The blond pulled out and Shikamaru couldn't help his moan of disappointment. He flushed and eyed Naruto. The blond's gaze was burning with desire but there was a soft smile of amusement on his lips. "You're so fucking hot," he groaned and kissed Shikamaru. Eyes closed, Shikamaru fell under the power of his kiss, and gasped when he felt Naruto breaching his sheath. He knew this time he was using three fingers.

Naruto kissed him hard, tongue mirroring his fingers. He thrust in and out of his body, pressing hard past his lips and deep into his channel to tease that spot. Shikamaru pulled away from Naruto's mouth to gasp. Naruto was fingering that place almost constantly. "Please. Naruto," he begged.

"Cum. Cum on my fingers." Naruto's voice was deep. Dark. Feral. He pressed hard against that lovely place and Shikamaru's eyes rolled back in his eyes and his toes curled as his back bowed and everything inside him tightened beautifully.

It felt so good. It was so glorious he knew he was going to die this way, especially since Naruto never let up. He thrust his fingers hard and deep inside him through his orgasm and limbs shaking, chest rising rapidly, Shikamaru barely had a chance to come down before he was cuming again. Impossibly the orgasm was harder this time.

The slick sound of Naruto's finger pulling from his sheath brought him back to the present. With bleary eyes, he watched as Naruto coated his length. He was much longer than Shikamaru and only slightly thinner. He wondered how he would be able to take the blond and just when the hell did he undo his pants.

Naruto dropped the bottle and stepped between his splayed thighs. He gripped one thigh and placed it around his waist and then did the same for the other. Something more insistent than Naruto's fingers pressed against his rosebud.

The position placed him higher than Naruto. He looked down into the blond's face. His mouth was flat and his eyes were tight with concentration. "This will be easier for you. Lower yourself as you get more and more comfortable."

Lips between his teeth, Shikamaru did as Naruto told him until the blond was fully seated within him. Sweat beaded his upper lip and forehead. He could see Naruto suffered the same situation.

He experimentally rolled his hips. He felt so full.

"Oh, gods," Naruto moaned.

Satisfaction poured through Shikamaru. It was nice to know he was capable of making the blond sound that way.

Naruto moved his hips back and slowly withdrew from Shikamaru until the tip of his cock was sheathed inside him. Shikamaru peppered kisses across his face, neck and shoulders, any part of the blond his mouth could reach. Naruto snapped his hips and oh my gods and goddesses he hit that gorgeous spot. Shikamaru screamed.

"That's it. Let me hear you."

Naruto fucked him with long and hard strokes, interspersing his thrusts with words. "So tight."

He rolled his hips down to meet Naruto.

"This ass. Wet. Tight. So good. I could spend every hour I'm in Leaf inside you." Shikamaru tipped his head back. That shouldn't sound so good, but it did. He could picture it already: Naruto waking up and falling asleep inside him.

Mouth open wide, head back, Shikamaru came silently. Naruto pressed his face hard against his neck and growled as his hips moved jerkily and he bathed his insides with his warm release. With a final jerk, Naruto moaned against his nape. They stayed like that for several long moments. He wasn't sure if a minute or ten passed before Naruto straightened and lifted him up. Somehow the blond managed to stay inside him and carry him. Shikamaru blushed and shuddered the whole trip. By the time they reached his bedroom, he was hot and hard.

Naruto laid him upon a bed and crouched over him. The smile on his face was positively wicked. "Ready for round two?"

* * *

There you go! Please review.

I mentioned this before, but it's no longer a maybe. I really want to do another "review" story, so when you review please give me your couples. Naruto has to be in the relationship (or Harry, if you prefer a HP story). I also don't mind crossovers. Of the top of my head: I'm familiar with Harry Potter, Avengers, Supernatural & Bleach.

Until my next posting...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Naruto fairly skipped to meet Shikamaru at his front gate. He'd been in Leaf for a week, but the only people he'd seen so far beside Jirayai were Grandma Tsunade and Shizune.

Well, those two and Shikamaru.

To be honest, he spent almost every moment possible with Shikamaru. He hardened at the memories of how they spent that time. He hadn't lied when he told Shikamaru he could easily imagine himself spending every free moment inside him and so far he'd done his damned best to prove it.

He unlocked the gate and pulled it open for Shikamaru. The brunet didn't step forward, not immediately. Naruto eyed him uneasily, wondering if he was about to get the talk. They'd spent a week together and he'd loved every moment but he knew his personality in and out of the sheets was hard to handle. Shikamaru probably had enough. Well, he'd rather have the talk inside.

"Coming?" he prodded.

Shikamaru nodded his head jerkily and stepped into the compound. Naruto closed and sealed the gate behind him before leading the way to his house. He opened the door and went to the kitchen. "Hungry?" he called over his shoulder as he entered the room. If he was going to get the boot, the least he could do was eat while it happened.

As usual, he was starving. It had something to do with Fuzzy's presence or so the fox claimed.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a drink. Water?"

"Okay." He filled a glass for the brunet and grabbed a bento for himself. He released a small smile at the little box. Shikamaru had made him quite a bit of food during the week and he'd made himself a few bento boxes to take when he trained on the land surrounding his home.

He ate and Shikamaru drank his water. Finally, they were both done and the brunet still hadn't said anything. "What's going on, Shika?" he asked.

The brunet jumped at his question and wide eyes landed on him. Naruto's gaze tightened. "Shika?"

"I, uh…" His gaze slid away from Naruto and danced across the room.

Shikamaru Nara was nervous. Naruto learned how to read the brunet in the short amount of time they shared. He knew Shika's happy, sad, and aroused face. He was very aware of his cum face.

Naruto marched across the room, pulled the brunet against him and kissed him. He kissed him until he was breathless. He looked at him. Shika's eyes were glazed and his lips were swollen, wet, and parted. There was a lovely flush across his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Shika's gaze straightened and his eyes lowered. "I bought some things but I'm not sure how you will reaction to them."

So Shika wasn't ending this thing between them.

Naruto arched one eyebrow in inquiry. That was interesting. "Oh. I promise to keep calm."

He waited for Shika to tell him what he bought but the brunet didn't make a move. Naruto dropped his gaze to Shika's wrist. He was clutching a dark brown paper bag tightly. "Show me."

Shika lifted the bag and placed it on the kitchen counter. Slowly as though he was hoping the time was going to run out on him, he opened the bag and pulled out the first item. It was lube.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was expecting but it wasn't sexual paraphernalia. Then he pulled out a dark red anal toy. It was of medium size and tapered at the end with a rounded flat disc for a handle.

Naruto was pretty sure he was in love.

Then he pulled out the final item. They were all lined up one after another: a vibrator and two different kinds of lube.

"You are…" He wasn't sure there were words to describe Shikamaru's perfection. Shika was the most awesome lover ever. He kissed the brunet swiftly and shoved the items back into the paper bag and grabbed it as he wrapped one arm around Shika's waist.

He wasn't sure but somehow he was able to get Shikamaru to the master bedroom without dropping the bag or releasing his lips. He slammed the bedroom door behind them and ended the kiss.

The heavy lidded look Shika gave him made him hard, finishing what seeing the vibrator did to him. He threw the bag onto the bed and grabbed Shika's shoulders. He wore a short sleeve shirt today and shorts. No flap jacket and nothing under the tee. Two less layers than normal.

Naruto kissed him, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth, mimicking what he wanted to do to him soon, as he stripped him off his clothes. Shika's hurried hands moved over his body at the same time. They broke apart to take off their shirts and then they were back together, kissing feverishly. Their bottoms came next. Both naked, they stumbled toward the bed.

Dark hair free and splayed around his head, corded body naked, and legs open, Shikamaru Nara made the prettiest picture. Naruto sat back on his haunches and looked his fill. The brunet tried not to squirm but Naruto noticed the little twitches that spoke of discomfort. "You're beautiful, you know that, right?"

Shikamaru flushed all the way down to his belly button.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward. He pressed his mouth right above the indent and mapped the route of his blush with his lips.

"Oh. Yes. Please. Naruto."

Each time they fucked, Shika got more and more vocal. It started with whispered words and a few breathless pleas. Now, well, he was no longer too shy to tell Naruto exactly how good he made him feel. Naruto reached that spot behind Shikamaru's ear and tongued it. The brunet shivered and jerked. "Stop playing with me damn it and fuck me." Naruto nipped his earlobe and smiled when Shika yelped. The brunet liked a slight bit of pain with his pleasure.

"If anyone could see and hear you right now, they'd never know it was you, Shika. You're so demanding and mouthy."

Shika flushed and Naruto watched how that lovely red crawled down his torso. "Well, you're to blame. I feel you should fix it."

"I suppose you're right." He grabbed the bag and pulled out the vibrator and one of the bottles. He coated the toy with the peach lube. His sensitive nose could easily pick out the scent. He wondered if it was flavored. "Is this edible?"

Shikamaru nodded and his eyes glazed over with erotic fantasies. He grinned. He doubted anyone would believe him if he told them Shikamaru was a freak in bed, and most surprisingly, energetic.

He rubbed the head of the toy across Shika's hole. The brunet jerked and shuddered and pressed his hips down, trying to get closer to the fake cock. "Look at you. Desperate. Missing something aren't you? Such a slut. Always wanting something in your ass," he whispered and pressed the toy hard against his rosebud.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped his open and he gripped the sheets. "Naruto."

"Tell me what you want. You're going to have to ask for it. Beg for it, slut." He moved the toy up to his perineum and rubbed the beaded side of the plastic across the sensitive skin behind his balls.

"Oh, gods."

He teased his balls and then the hard length of his erection. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside," Shika cried. "Put the damned toy inside me. Please, Naruto."

Naruto retraced his steps caressing his cock and balls with the silicone before pressing it against his dark rosebud.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Shika moaned as he rocked his hips against the head.

Naruto pushed the toy in, inch by incremental inch until it was fully seated inside the brunet. Shika moaned so deeply and sweetly when it was sheathed inside him, Naruto lost his breath.

He moved closer to Shika and knelt over the bag. He grabbed it before he could burst the second bottle of lube and it ripped. He was surprised when lube and a small controller fell unto the sheets. He grinned. Naruto placed both bottles of lube on the bedside table and grabbed the controller. He held it in one hand and adjusted the vibrator within Shika. He knew he found what he was looking for by the way the brunet's back bowed. His prostate.

He pressed his thumb against the end of the toy and forced the head hard against his prostate. Shika moaned wantonly.

"So fucking hot," he whispered as he watched the way Shika's sweat glistened body shuddered.

"You didn't mention this was a vibrator, Shika."

He looked down at Naruto through slumberous eyes. "I…forgot," he gasped.

Naruto turned the toy on the lowest setting. Shika's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh, that's nice. Very nice," the brunet moaned.

Naruto chuckled and sat back on his haunches to watch Shikamaru. He wasn't able to sit for long. His hands needed to feel his skin and his mouth hungered for his lips. He leaned over the brunet and kissed him as his palms moved down his torso. Shika kissed him back, shuddering and moaning as the toy worked his backside.

Naruto rolled them over until he was beneath Shika. The brunet moaned into the kiss and pulled away. He sat on Naruto's stomach and threw his head back when the new position forced the vibrator deeper inside him.

Shika forcibly pulled himself together and kissed Naruto's chest. His lips trailed down the blond's belly until he reached his swollen erection. Naruto eyed the dark head. He really hoped Shika took the initiation, but he wasn't going to press the brunet. Before he could voice a request, Shika's sure hand gripped his cock.

Eyes on Naruto, he palmed him from root to tip and flicked his thumb across the head. Naruto's hips jerked.

Shika lowered his face and licked his cockhead. It was the lightest of touches and suddenly, Naruto regretted all those times he teased Shika. He called his name in warning. Naruto could see an edge of a smile before Shika wrapped his lips around his head and sucked.

"Fuck!" he cursed and gripped the sheets. His mouth was so wet and warm and the grip was blissfully tight. The forgotten controller in his hand went off again. Shika moaned around his mouthful and Naruto thrust his hips trying to get deeper into that hot, moist mouth.

Shika licked his head and right behind the head.

Naruto looked down at the other chunin and realized this brilliant sexy brunet was his. For however long he wanted and he didn't want to come in his mouth and that was exactly what was going to happen if he didn't do something. "Enough. Shika. Stop."

Shika lifted groaned in dismay. Naruto almost rethought his decision. It felt so damned good when he made any noise around his cock. Next time he promised himself. He was going to see how long Shika could give head with the vibrator on. Maybe at the highest speed. He doubted either one of them would last long. "Shika!'

Shika released him with a pop and crawled over him. Naruto reversed their positions so Shika was on the bottom. He gingerly removed the toy and slid into him. He was so close he knew it wasn't going to take long for him to come. He fucked Shika with short, frenzied strokes. Shika opened his legs wider and pulled them higher. Naruto thrust deeper and something unclenched within him when he hit Shika's prostate. Using one hand he jerked Shika off as he fucked him hard and fast.

All too soon he was coming. Naruto went rigid and then a moment later Shika bathed his hand in warm come. He dropped upon the sweaty brunet and then rolled them until he was on his side. He pulled one of the sheets over and closed his eyes.

If he waited a minute or two before falling asleep he would have recognized the red mist that surrounded the room.

* * *

Naruto eyed Jiraiya wearily. It was the first time the white haired ninja demanded his presence since they returned to Leaf. He supposed he should thank the many hot tubs of Leaf for the vacation. "Are we done?" he asked as he held his ribs. Gods, Jiraiya hit hard. He supposed it was better that he got the beating from his master rather than an enemy.

"Get out of here, brat since you're not going to tell me what you and your boyfriend have been up to," Jiraiya replied sulkily. Naruto grinned and shook his head. He didn't understand Jiraiya's infatuation with his relationship with Shikamaru. The man was as straight as a ruler. Then again he was a world famous pervert. "Ta!" he called out with a wave before heading back to his home. He glanced at the sky. The sun was crested high in the sky. He guessed it was somewhere around eight or nine in the morning. Shikamaru should be done with his team.

He was halfway to his house when someone called his name. The voice was masculine. He turned around with a smile when he saw who was calling him. The grin dropped.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, voice light with uncertainty, as he walked over to his frozen form.

Naruto raised a hand and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh, yeah. Hi, Kakashi-sensei. How are you?"

"Fine." He pulled out his trusty orange book and flipped it open to the middle. "How are you?"

"Great!"

He flipped a page. "How was your trip?"

"It was good. Learned some things," he replied.

"I see that. You're a chunin."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto glanced down at the green flak jacket he wore. He'd forgotten about that. He didn't normally wear it unless he was on a mission or sparring. "Field promotion. Didn't Grandma Tsunade tell you about my awesomeness? I earned it saving Ero-sensei's butt."

He lowered his book. "No, she didn't. I'm sure it slipped her mind. Are you hungry? Have you had breakfast?"

Naruto thought about Shikamaru. He hoped he was through with his team, but he might not be finished and really, there was no sense in turning down food. "Are you paying? Since I'm newly returned and all."

The fabric where Kakashi's mouth should be moved and his eye sparkled with amusement. "I guess you're right, huh?"

"Yup."

"I know just the place." He tucked his book into his flak jacket and headed south.

"This better be good," Naruto called out as he followed him.

Food in front of them, Kakashi asked the question Naruto hoped he never asked. "How long have you been back in Leaf, Naruto?"

The blond considered lying but he knew someone, whether Jirayai, Shizune, or Grandma Tsunade would slip the truth. "A week… and a half."

Kakashi's chopsticks stilled for a moment but other than a long, awkward blink there was no other proof of his emotional state. Still, Naruto felt pretty horrible. He should have checked in with his team first, but when Tsunade made no mention of Team 7, he hadn't pressed the issue. Plus, it was kind of nice to be alone with Shikamaru.

He spent the last three years traveling with only one consistent presence and even that wasn't really consistent. Jirayai liked to take long weekends to research. Being back in Leaf and having to adjust to people was, well, weird.

"Oh," Kakashi drawled after a moment. "Have you been training with Jirayai-sama this whole time? I know he can be a hard master to please."

"Not really, I guess I've been getting used to being back and… cleaning up my home," he finished with a burst of inspiration. He couldn't admit he'd been banging Shikamaru senseless all this time.

"It's taken you a week to clean your apartment?" he asked sardonically.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, actually, I bought a house a few years ago. It's one of the manors that's been empty since…" He patted his stomach.

Kakashi's eyes dropped to his belly and widened. "Oh, right."

He turned his head and suddenly Kakashi's plate was empty. He opened his mouth to yell at the mask wearing jounin when Kakashi sat back in his seat and said, "Three years. Are you ready to go after Sasuke?"

He turned his head and grabbed something from his plate. Mechanically he chewed. He'd thought about Sasuke a lot during the three years, but he wasn't sure how to answer Kakashi's question. He shrugged.

"Sakura feels ready. She's been training hard with Princess Tsunade." He finished with a shudder and Naruto wondered what could be so bad about Sakura training with Granny and then he remembered both women's tempers. Yeah, that.

"Sakura told me about your promise. I'm sure the two of you can bring him back."

"Yeah," Naruto replied halfheartedly. He just wasn't sure he wanted to bother. He'd thought long and hard about what Shikamaru warned him of and even asked the pervert's advice. He wasn't willing to give up his dream of Hokage for anyone, not even Sasuke.

Naruto rushed home after his breakfast with Kakashi. Just as he slammed the gate behind him he heard a voice call his name. He released a relieved sigh. No one but Shikamaru could sound that tired and lazy when he said Naruto's name. He turned.

The brunet took his time walking up the street until he reached Naruto. "Hey!" he called and gave a tiny wave.

"Tired?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded as Naruto opened the gate. He entered the compound and eyed Naruto. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I… just had a long morning." He didn't want to talk about Kakashi or Sakura and Sasuke and if he mentioned one he would end up talking about the other.

"Come on," Shikamaru grabbed his arm and pulled him down the walkway to his house. He dug into Naruto's pockets and fished out his keys before using them to open the door. Naruto looked at the brunet in inquiry.

Shikamaru looked back boldly. "I've watched you do this enough. I'm tired and you need sleep." He dragged Naruto through the house and into his bedroom. Then he efficiently stripped him of his workout clothes until he only wore his boxers. He pulled down the sheets and pushed at Naruto's shoulders. "Get in."

As Naruto crawled into the bed, he started taking off his own clothes. He slipped into the bed and lay beside him. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Naruto wasn't sure how long they just lay there, but he couldn't fall asleep. His mind wouldn't let him. He rolled onto his side. Shikamaru was up and he had his hands behind his head and was staring at the ceiling. Naruto glanced up. There was nothing interesting there.

"What exactly are you looking at?" He just had to ask. He could understand cloud watching. He found himself doing that way too often during his trip. It was relaxing and allowed him to think through the most complicated missions.

"Nothing. Just wondering if you're too tired to fool around."

The air went down wrong. That was the only reason why Naruto ended up having a cough fit. Tears in his eyes, he laughed and reached for the brunet. "I'm never too tired for that."

He tried to forget Kakashi's words but couldn't. His three years were up. So, were Sasuke's. Snakeface would be getting ready to take over the Uchiha's body any moment now. He knew Team 7 would go out to prevent that. Kakashi and Sakura were determined to bring him back and Naruto wanted him returned. Plus, he'd made that promise. Any day now he would be called on the mission and when he left he wasn't sure this thing going on between him and Shikamaru would be there when he returned. He didn't want this to be the last time he was with Shikamaru but it just might be. He wanted to make it last.

Naruto loved Shikamaru to the best of his ability. He could feel a desperate touch to his kisses, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to memorize the taste of Shikamaru's lips, the sweet way he groaned Naruto's name and the wanton way he moaned when Naruto kissed the back of his ears or nipped his earlobe.

He kissed his way down his shoulder and across his chest. Eyes bright he memorized the way Shikamaru arched his back and jerked his hips when Naruto's teeth dug into the sensitive areola or the way he cried out when he licked the beaded tip and then there was the way he moaned when suckled him. He kissed a wet path down his stomach and hips. He ignored his cock and moved up his inner thighs to his legs, his strong calves, and his arched feet. He pressed his lips to the top of each toe before kissing his way back up his body until he reached Shika's groin. He grabbed the root of his erection in his firm hand, pushed one leg high and pressed his tongue to Shika's bud. The brunet jerked like he'd been electrocuted.

"Naruto… what… oh gods…"

Naruto loved the way he sounded. Breathless and helpless. He wanted to make him feel that way as much as possible. He pressed his tongue harder against his dark rose and licked him repeatedly until he was boneless with pleasure and his muscles were loose and slick. Hand still on his cock he sat up.

"Naruto… you are… god."

The blond chuckled immensely pleased with himself. Reluctantly, he released Shika's cock, grabbed the lube and coated his erection. He placed the head at Shika's channel. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Yes, gods, yes."

Naruto sheathed himself in one quick thrust. Shika's back bowed at his entrance. "Yes, so good," he cried. Naruto set out to see how many times he could make Shika make that sound.

* * *

There you go. The next chapter. Some have, rightly, pointed out the jumps in the story and the lack of development/detail in some areas. This is a short story. I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write a good short story since I write such long tales. If time and my muse allows it, I may go back and expand The Breeding Edict, but don't bet on it, as there are so many plot bunnies waiting for their own chance.

AN2: I love your review couples. LUV! Keep them coming. I will chose one couple from the 100th review (or if I can't write something satisfactory with the objects from the 99th or 101th reviewer...) However, there is a very good chance I will chose a story line (or ten) from the reviews so feel free to keep sending me your dream story lines/ couples.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing**: Naruto/Shikamaru; Naruto is Seme/Top  
**Warnings****(this****chapter****and****later****ones)**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Five

Shikamaru felt like a genin who just failed an A-rank mission, kind of like he did after the Sasuke Retrieval fiasco, like someone way smarter and talented than him just kicked his ass but hadn't been smart enough to just put the him out of his misery. He stumbled through the front door and leaned against the wall. It was cool against his back and goddess that should not have felt so awesome.

He tipped his head back and closed his eyes as he tried to get his rolling stomach to settle down. He thought back to the last two missions he took and wondered if he caught something during them and if so what illness could possibly explain his symptoms.

He took a deep breath and then immediately pulled off his flak jacket and shirt. They stunk with the smell of Ino's heavy perfume. She started wearing something new ever since Kakashi let it slip to Sakura that Naruto's training was almost complete. The blond was expected to return to Leaf for good in the next couple of weeks. Sakura took that to mean that they would be getting Sasuke back soon and told Ino as much. The blond decided that she needed a grown and sexy look and a new perfume to match.

"Shikamaru?"

He dropped his head and opened his eyes. His father was watching him with concerned eyes. "Are you okay? You look a little ill." He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "You've been doing a lot lately, taking on quite a few missions. Maybe you should slow down."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I'm fine, dad. Just sweaty from training with Lee," he lied. He did train with Lee sometimes but hadn't done so today.

The man looked momentarily flustered. "Gai's Lee?" he asked, and Shikamaru would deny until his dying day that he imagined some not quite student-teacher images at the way his father phrased the question. "Yeah, Gai's student Lee."

His father looked him up and down and understanding lit his eyes. "I guess, you're lucky to be standing, huh?" He chuckled and rubbed a hand across his jaw. He moved deeper into the living room and took a seat. Arms on his knees he looked at Shikamaru. "You've changed, Shika."

Shikamaru swallowed thickly. His father wasn't a talkative man but every once in a blue moon he got into these moods where he felt the need to speak and when he did he said some of the most profound things Shika ever heard or would ever hear. "Every since what happened with the Sasuke mission, you've been determined to become the best ninja possible. You've worked hard, harder than your two friends and it shows. You're a chunin, a higher-level one, and any moment now you're going to earn your jounin vest. I'm proud of you, son, and I understand, but I ask that you're not so busy trying to protect Leaf that you forget to live."

"I'm living, father."

"Are you?" He sat back a little and adjusted his jounin vest. "Uh, I haven't noticed you spending much time with your team outside of missions or many of your classmates."

"I play shoji with Asuma all the time and Choji is almost always here."

"And Ino?" he prodded.

"Says I'm too boring."

"Hmm, whatever about that blond I've seen you with?"

Shikamaru felt his heart stop. He'd been very careful to keep his relationship with Naruto secret. He knew many villagers, especially the civilians, were uneasy about the blond. He didn't think his father was a part of the group of ninja who feared the blond and his tenant but he wasn't sure he wanted to test that. He also wasn't sure Naruto wanted to announce their relationship.

"What blond? You already mentioned Ino." He could play dumb with the best of them.

Unfortunately he was talking to his father. His old man grinned lecherously and chuckled. "The wind user from Sand."

He blanched. Right hair color and elemental nature, but wrong country. "The Hokage made me show her around while she was here. I have absolutely no interest in her." Even after all this time he still didn't trust Sand. He couldn't imagine being in a relationship with one of the active invaders of their village.

"So, you're not dating?"

He could lie and tell his father he wasn't seeing anyone but he wasn't the kind to lie to his parents, even his nosy ass mother. He preferred to tell him to leave him alone rather than lie, and for the most part his parents were understanding people. They preferred it when he came to them with his parents rather than force it out of him. "Um, I'm seeing someone but it's not serious." At lease he didn't think so. He would love to make it more permanent, be able to call Naruto his boyfriend, rather than the guy who knew how to make him scream, but he wasn't sure that was what the blond wanted.

His father eyed him and he got the feeling his old man was seeing all the words he didn't say. "Okay, Shika. When you're ready, I'm here, and don't forget your mother is here too." He stood and stretched his arms above his head before dropping them to his side and rolling his neck. The sound of bone cracking was loud in the quiet room. He looked at Shika. "You know, I think you should go see your mom. You really don't look good… and maybe spend a few days away Gai's team."

Then he headed for the door. Shikamaru stood from the wall and stepped several feet away. He waved his father off and considered the man's words. He was feeling pretty crappy and it he was honest, he felt this way for some time. He hadn't felt like himself since his mission in southwestern Water country, and now that he thought about it, that was over six weeks ago.

He picked up his flak jacket and shirt and held them under his arm as he searched for his mom. He found her in the kitchen. She was cooking. Again.

"Morning, Shikamaru," she called just as he stepped into the room.

"Good morning, mom," he returned. She put down her cooking spoon and turned to him hands on her hips. "Ready to tell me what is wrong?" she asked sharply.

He winced. His father was much better at letting him ask for help. His mother did it with reluctance marking her every step. He complained about her, but she wasn't nearly as bad as he pretended. She was just very different from him and his father and well that agitated him. "Yeah," he admitted.

Her eyes sharp, she watched him for several moments. He didn't squirm. Really. "Want to talk?" she asked after several uncomfortable seconds.

"Actually, I was hoping for a medical exam. I haven't been feeling well lately."

Her gaze became talon sharp and he wondered if she was hiding a summons contract with a bird of prey. It wouldn't surprise him. "How long?" she prodded.

"Six weeks, maybe more," he weakly admitted. He already knew she was going to tear him a new one. His mother was a medic-nin and the one thing she didn't allow either of her boys to play around with was their health.

"Shikamaru Nara!" she yelled. Then she took a chest expanding breath and pointed out of the kitchen. "Go to your room. Lie down. I'll be there in a moment with my stuff." She turned back to the stove. He headed to do her bidding and winced when her mumbled words reached him. She was cursing his and his father's stupidity and the fact that he took over his paternal side of the family. He might want to warn his father about his mother's mode. It wasn't right to leave the man to figure it out on his own when Shika was to blame.

He plodded up to his room, changed into something comfortable and waiting on his bed for his mom. She entered about a minute later. "You have an idea what's wrong?" she asked.

Shikamaru chewed his bottom lip. "I think I need a pregnancy test," he admitted. She froze.

"Shikamaru, my baby, are you sure?" Her voice was so low it was little more than breathy whisper.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. He cleared his throat. All the signs pointed to something impossible, but he was a smart guy and knew two plus two added up to four no matter how he hoped it led to three. He could trust his mother. She would test him and keep it secret.

"I didn't even know you were dating any one," she said as she gathered her medical chakra. Her hand glowed green and he lifted his shirt.

"Mom, do you remember those letters I've been writing?"

She chuckled darkly. "How could I not? I'm guessing they weren't going to that blond Suna fan user?"

He sighed. "Why does every one think I'm interested in her? She's way too troublesome for me, and she's from Sand."

His mother grimaced. One of her best friends, a coworker from the hospital had died in the Sand and Sound invasion. She wasn't a fan of their reignited alliance.

"Naruto. I was writing to Naruto."

She paused, hand less than a few inches away from his belly. "Naruto Uzumaki? I thought he was traveling with Jiraiya-sama?"

"He was, is, traveling with Jirayai-sama. I visited him at the end of one of my missions and he was here, in Leaf, for less than two weeks about three months ago. I, uh, spent a lot of time with him then." He tried not to blush but he guessed from the look on his mother's face he failed.

"Right." She pressed her hand to his belly and he tried not to flinch at the weight of her palm and the feel of her chakra flowing through him. Whether it was thirty seconds or three minutes later, she removed her hand. "Oh, my baby," she cried.

He closed his eyes. Well, that confirmed his worst fear. He was fifteen and pregnant.

She sat beside him. "Shika, I have to ask, when did you start taking the chakra pills and initiate the jutsu to carry?"

"Didn't," he muttered. How exactly was he going to explain this to Naruto? Hell, when was he going to explain this to Naruto? The last letter from the blond placed him and Jirayia-sama in Lightening Country.

"But…but Shikamaru that's not possible. You're pregnant."

He snorted and sent her a sardonic look. "Mom we're talking about Naruto here. I know what he carries and then there is the blond himself. Nothing is impossible where Naruto Uzumaki is concerned."

* * *

Naruto could feel the old pervert's eyes on his back. With experience, he ignored the weight of his gaze. Ero-Sensei had been eyeing him a lot ever since the two of them spent a week and half in Leaf. That was three months ago. Enough time passed that even Naruto at his dumbest learned to ignore his staring though he noticed it was getting worse lately.

He really hoped it had nothing to do with the fact that they were getting close to Leaf. They were half a day's running away.

Jiraiya stopped on a tree branch. Naruto leapt unto the same branch and looked at his teacher in question. "Naruto."

It was never a good sign when Ero-sensei used his name. Either he was pissed or serious. "What's wrong, Jiraiya-sama?"

"We're returning to Leaf."

He rolled his eyes. He was well aware of where they were and where they were headed. He was nowhere as smart as Shikamaru, no one was, but he wasn't that stupid. "I know."

"For good, Naruto."

His gaze snapped to Ero-sensei's. "You've learned all I hoped you would and more," his teacher continued. "I was surprised when you took the initiative and started corresponding with Shikaku's son, well, that and happy. With all my obligations, I can only teach so much." He shrugged. "And I'm not that kind of mentor. I expect all my students to go above and beyond what I teach them and you've done well, Naruto. I'm proud of you, child."

Naruto swallowed thickly choked with emotion. No one had ever told him he was proud of him, not even the Third. "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

He was overcome. He was returning to Leaf for good. He did a little fist-pump unashamed if his mentor saw him. He was going home. He thought they were returning for another visit. He knew his three years were up but when Jiraiya didn't make any mention of moving back he figured the old man didn't think he was ready. It sucked but he dealt with the disappointment silently. There was a forest in Lightening that was little more than toothpicks after his wind Rasengan got through it, but he didn't complain to Jiraiya.

The only thing keeping him from making a fool of himself was the realization that returning to Leaf, even for a short visit, meant he was going to see Shikamaru. He shuffled his feet to ease the instant ache between his thighs at the thought of the brunet. He'd already sent a letter to Shikamaru announcing his upcoming arrival and gotten a response back. The brunet was looking forward to see him and claimed he had something important to tell Naruto.

Naruto really hoped it wasn't the, "it's me, not you," speech, or worse, that Temari from Suna wasn't quite as troublesome as he claimed. Either way, Naruto was going to break out the handcuffs he purchased in the Land of Iron and change Shika's mind.

Jiraiya's news was very good and the timing was perfect. Now, when he got back to Leaf and met up with Shika he could tell the brunet in person that he was there to stay and ask Shika if he would like to go out with, steady like.

He hasn't been with anyway since the brunet and while he was a little afraid their letters would get awkward they didn't. He really likes Shikamaru and could see himself with the brunet for some time, maybe even a long time like forever long.

"You're welcome, Naruto. Very welcome." He grumbled. "I also wanted to tell you I found out where Sasuke is."

"What?"

"I was able to trace Orochimaru's location and I know Sasuke is with him. We're returning to Leaf to meet up with the rest of your team."

"Oh." Naruto wasn't quite sure what to say. Though he shouldn't be, he was surprised. He knew time was running out for Sasuke and therefore him, but when Jiraiya hadn't mentioned anything he figured the old pervert didn't know where the Uchiha was or he didn't believe Naruto was ready to bring him back. Oddly enough that left him feeling relieved. He hadn't forgotten what Shikamaru said and he hadn't stopped thinking about the conversation he shared with Kakashi over breakfast. He wasn't sure what to do and Jiraiya's silence meant he didn't have to make a choice. He supposed that was over now.

"The information is time sensitive and we'll have to leave as soon as possible. We'll check in with Tsunade, you will get reacquainted with your team, and then we'll leave."

"You're coming?" Naruto asked. He hadn't expected Jiraiya to join Team 7 on their retrieval mission.

He sneered at Naruto. "I know you think the best of Kakashi, but that kid is no where up to Orochimaru's standard and I'm not sure I trust him not to get you killed."

"Oh, okay." He was going to totally ignore the joy that settled in his chest at Jiraiya's words. Plus, Orochimaru was a Sannin. It made sense that they would send one after him and grandma Tsunade was more than a little busy running Leaf.

Jiraiya turned. "Come on. I want to get to Leaf before lunch." He leapt toward the next tree. Naruto followed him. He could feel the change in the old man's pace. He was running faster. He guessed Jiraiya really did want to get there before noon. Naruto picked up his pace happy that he was finally returning to his home village and this time it was for good. No more training trips to learn under Ero-sensei, well, at least no yearlong trips. The old man was still his mentor and he wasn't stupid enough to assume he learned all there was for the man to teach him in three years.

Even if he was expected to save Sasuke from Orochimaru's pedophiliac ass.

* * *

Shikamaru walked through Leaf with slow, hesitant steps. He wasn't exactly looking forward to getting where he needed to be but there was no avoiding it. He and Naruto had a standing engagement and he needed to talk to the blond.

"Can you believe them? They totally ruined my cart! The team's not even back together a day and already they are damaging the village! The girl is the worst."

Shikamaru turned slightly to see the speaker. It was a middle-aged man who was waving his hands wildly around his smashed vegetable cart. He wondered if the produce seller was talking about Naruto but dismissed it. The man spoke about a team and Naruto was returning to the village that very day. He wasn't even sure if Team 7 was still a team considering how long it had been since the three remaining members went on a mission together. Plus, the blond would have stopped at his home first as he did for all the other trips he made back to the Leaf. Shikamaru continued on his way, keeping an ear out for any whispers or yells about a team causing destruction in their wake. He heard quite a few.

He stopped cold.

He took the long way to reach Naruto's home. It was a circular route that had him walking twice the length of his normal path. The route just so happened to take him past Team 7's old training ground. It looked like a battle zone. He could see crushed ground, large holes, and overturned trees. Many trees were burnt as though electrocuted but the ones that held his attention were the few who appeared to have large circles ground into them.

Shikamaru knew what Naruto's favorite jutsu was capable of doing. The blond showed him what the primary and his more developed elemental wind jutsu could do during when they met up. He searched the field and found some stumps of trees. The rest was little more than shattered toothpicks strewn around the root.

Naruto had fought there and he'd done it recently.

Shikamaru ran the rest of the way to Naruto's estate and waited for the blond. He waited all day and long into the night but Naruto never showed.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing**: Naruto/Shikamaru; Naruto is Seme/Top  
**Warnings(thischapterandlaterones)**: m/m, slash, language, fantasy, OOC, male pregnancy, graphic sexual situations.

**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This disclaimer applies to all following chapters.

* * *

Chapter Six

"You, Naruto, are a one lucky kit."

Naruto lifted his head swiftly to look at chakra demon in surprise. The fox had never called him by his name, not once in all the years he'd known about the demon. He visited his mindscape at least once every two to three days when he first started training with Jiraiya and the pervert was obsessed with getting him to handle as much of the demon's chakra as possible. Then he and Fuzzy had their first real conversation where the fox demanded he learn to rely on his own power. Since they Fuzzy had become a bit of a mentor himself and Naruto tended to check in with the beast after major missions to get his take.

"Fuzzy?" he called.

The fox huffed. "Must you call me by that infantile title?" he drawled.

Naruto stared up at him. "Uh, I don't know what else to call you. You said Kyuubi is a title and –"

"How about my name, child?"

Could it really be that simple? "What is it?"

"Kurama."

Wow! He knew the Nine-Tails' actual name and it was the great demon himself that gave it to him. "Uh, Kurama, why do you say I am lucky? What went wrong?" So wrong that he was making that particular comment. Normally the fox just yelled at him and told him all the ways he almost screwed up the mission but didn't because he was "the most wildly lucky bastard in the elemental nations".

"The Uchiha has the same horrendous chakra as his ancestor. If you hadn't forced yourself out of his genjustu he would have been able to command me."

For one moment Naruto swore he misheard. Then he blanched. "What?" he screamed.

"An Uchiha, Madara, the oldest living one, commanded me with his eyes to attack Leaf _that_ night."

"And Sasuke could do that?" he screeched and he was never going to admit he made that sound, but he figured he could be excused considering what the demon in his belly was saying.

"No, not really. I am sealed so he can't genjutsu me into attacking Leaf or anywhere, but he could affect me."

_He could affect me_. Something heavy and gymnastic rolled through Naruto's stomach. He did not feel well.

"Still interested in chasing after your Uchiha? Do you still want to convince him that he belongs in Leaf?"

Naruto shook his head. He saw just what and who Sasuke became in Sound and he wasn't the boy he knew. Plus, Sasuke was pretty vocal about not wanting to be returned to Leaf. Nothing like a blade almost being shoved in your gut to make you realize that maybe, just maybe, you should stop trying to help the guy who doesn't want to be helped.

Though if he was honest, and not quite so stubborn, he would have gotten the message when Sasuke shoved a chidori in his chest.

"You should thank that lovely brunet of yours for making you learn genjutsu enough to pull yourself out of some of the strongest ones."

"Right." He was buying Shikamaru the biggest present ever.

"On top of the one you're going to have to give him for standing him up. Is that the term you humans use?"

"What? Huh?" Then that horrible feeling in his gut was back. "Oh, gods."

Kurama laughed and the sound echoed off the walls of his mindscape. "You, little human, are where no male wants to be: on the wrong side of your mate."

"But I had the mission?" Naruto tried.

Kurama shook his head massive head. "You think he wants to hear that? And your first task was to notify him of your departure. Instead you ran after that Uchiha."

"Oh, gods. Oh. Gods." This was bad. This was all kinds of bad. Shikamaru was going to kill him if he was lucky, if he were unlucky the brunet wouldn't sleep with him again. And Shikamaru wanted to tell him something important.

"Bye, Fuzzy – Kurama," he called just before forcing himself back to awareness. He walked back to where Jiraiya and the rest of Team 7, including their newest member Sai, were gathered. He grabbed Jiraiya's arms and led the pervert away from the rest.

"Okay, brat, what is your problem?" Jiraiya huffed when Naruto released him.

He chewed his bottom lip. Jiraiya was always in trouble with the ladies. He could understand Naruto's situation, right? "I'm in so much trouble with Shikamaru, it's not even funny, but I'll be in less trouble if I return as soon as possible and beg. A lot. That's got to work right?"

Glee on his face, Jiraiya looked ready to lambast him, but then he grimaced. "What kind of trouble are we talking about, here?"

"I might have set up a date for when we arrived and then forgot to send Shikamaru a note rescheduling it when I found out about the mission."

"You stood him up."

"Yes."

Jiraiya eyed him sadly. "Well, what did he write back when you sent him an apology? Your boy's a reasonable kid. I'm sure he won't hold it against you."

Naruto swallowed thickly. "I might have forgotten I stood him up and just realized it now."

Jirayai turned white enough to match his hair. "Okay. Well, I'll just tell the rest of them we'll be leaving now."

He heard his mentor give the battered members of Team 7 some story about how the information he gained from investigating Orochimaru's underground lair was time sensitive and needed to reach Tsunade as soon as possible.

Naruto was just glad the pervert was on his side and wasn't going to give him a hard time about it. "Probably doesn't feel like I'm worth it cause Shika is going to kill me," he muttered as he packed up his stuff. A few seconds later they were running across the land back to Leaf.

Naruto tried not to fidget too much during the meeting with Tsunade but he failed. Horrendously, judging by the Hokage's reaction. She threw him out halfway through the meeting.

He couldn't be happier. He sent her a cheerful wave on the way out and dodged the heavy paperweight she threw at the back of his head. He could hear Sakura grumbling about rude idiots being rewarded and no, he didn't smile a little bigger at that.

Then he remembered Shikamaru and the death that was waiting for him.

He was only a few blocks away from Shikamaru's house when Kakashi sauntered up to him. He eyed the silver haired ninja in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei, did Grandma Tsunade kick you out too?" He knew how long the a typical post mission meeting should last, and there was no way the failed retrieval would result in a such a short session.

"Ma! I might have left a little earlier than Tsunade would have liked but I promise to return later to speak with her. I wanted to talk to you before you ran off." The corners of his eyes turned down and Naruto got the impression he was frowning. "I don't even know where you live to call you for our next meeting or mission." He looked at Naruto in irritation. "It seems your file hasn't been updated for some time and the last time I went to your old place to speak to you a young woman answered the door."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know Tsunade and Shizune hadn't updated his records, but he was very thankful for that. "I'll fix that," he lied. He'd come to appreciate his privacy over the years and one of the first lessons Jiraiya taught him was how easy it was to break into a records room, even the ninja ones.

Kakashi looked at him disbelief clear in his gaze. "Right." He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants. "I just wanted to talk to you about our mission."

Naruto's gaze dropped to his hands. He clenched them into fists. He didn't like to be reminded of his failure and his inability to get Sasuke to think straight stung him deeply.

"You're strong, Naruto. You've become so much stronger than I thought you would in three years and I know the next time we find Sasuke you'll be able to break him back."

Naruto's head snapped up. He stared back at Kakashi for a moment trying to get his mind to formulate clear thoughts. He was still torn. He promised, but then Sasuke didn't want to come back. He thought of the three years he spent training. All so he could be strong enough to bring a traitor home.

"You could be the strongest and smartest ninja in Leaf, but if you spend all your time chasing Sasuke you'll never be Hokage," he heard Shikamaru say in that lazy way of his and suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. He would have chased Sasuke across the elemental nations if the teen wanted his help but he didn't. "I'm not going to go after Sasuke anymore, Kakashi-sensei."

The older ninja stilled. "What? I though you and Sakura…."

"You were there, Kakashi-sensei. You heard Sasuke. He doesn't want to return. He wants to be with Snake Face," he sneered, unable to imagine anyone wanting to be around Orochimaru. The man even looked freaky.

"Sasuke's revenge on Itachi is too important to him and I, well, I want to get strong and be there for Leaf and I can't do that if I'm chasing after a ninja who doesn't want to be saved."

"I see."

He looked at Kaksahi's stoic face out the corner of his eyes. He felt horrible. "Are you disappointed in me? Are you angry?" he asked cautiously.

"No. To both. I'm actually proud. You're much smarter than me." He reached out and ruffled the overgrown strands of his golden hair briefly before he turned and headed back down the street. Naruto watched him feeling something lighten in his chest. It was good to know he had Kakashi and Jiraiya on his side. He knew Sakura was going to be disappointed. Oddly, he found he didn't care.

Kakashi stopped several feet down the road, not even a house away. "Oh, Naruto you have two weeks off. Meet us in front of the Hokage Tower at 8 am sharp exactly fourteen days from day."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei."

Then he leapt toward one of the shorter houses and took the roof to wherever he was going.

Naruto continued on his own path. A few minutes later he was at the Nara compound and in front of Shikamaru's estate house. Hands on her hips, his mother stood in the doorway. Naruto gulped. The angry light in her brown eyes told him, Shikamaru just might have mentioned something about being stood up to his mother.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Nara, is Shikamaru home?"

She folded her arms under her breasts and looked down at him. "For you? No."

He stared at her frightened and more than a little dumbfounded. He hadn't actually thought this out beyond 1) find Shikamaru and 2) Beg, 3) Beg a lot. Now it seemed he was having trouble completing the first item on the checklist.

"Mrs. Nara, I know I hurt Shikamaru and I'm here to apologize. If he won't accept it that's fine and if…if he never wants to see me again, I'll leave him alone but first I need to say sorry. He deserves that," he choked out.

Her glare went up several degrees and Naruto was very frightened that there was some bloodline that allowed people to shoot fire out of their eyes and she carried it. Nostrils flaring she released a heavy breath and lowered her arms. "You wait here. I'll see if my boy wants to hear your apology and it better be a good one, Uzumaki! You've put my child through hell these last three months." She went inside and slammed the door behind her.

Naruto was waiting so long he wondered if she even bothered to tell Shika he was there. If someone hurt his family as much as he suspected he'd hurt Shika, he might just let them stand outside forever. Then the front door opened and Shika stepped outside.

He didn't look good. The brunet looked like he hadn't slept well in some time. His skin was waxy and his clothes rumbled like he'd fallen asleep in them and just rolled out of bed. Also, his hair was down. Naruto had never seen Shika with his hair down. Well, outside of the bedroom.

He stepped forward. "Shika, are you sick? Uh, you don't look so well."

"I've got something," he drawled in that way he naturally spoke where every word seeming taxing, but there was something more there. Naruto gathered him into his arms and pulled them both to the top step to take a seat.

"Not worried about catching it, huh?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Please that just means we can be sick together." He frowned. "Though I rarely get sick. I don't actually remember getting sick," he admitted as he thought about it. Probably one of the benefits of being the vessel of the greatest chakra demon, and they said this job had no perks!

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru. I can't say it enough. I stood you up. I didn't mean to do it, but I still did it and that's all that matters. I should have sent you a note the moment Jiraiya told me about the mission, but… I forgot. I was just so excited to get back for real that I forgot."

"You forgot? About me?" he said woodenly.

When he said it out loud and like that it sounded horrible. "No, not like that." He sighed and ran his free hand over his face. "Jiraiya told me we were coming back for good and well, I got very excited. I was so happy when we were coming for a short point cause I was going to see you, but when I found it was for good, well I kind of lost myself. Then Jiraiya threw me for another loop when he said we would head on a mission as soon as we got to Leaf. I had enough time to eat with my teammate, meet my new teammate, who is an asshole, and get the specifics from Tsunade and Jiraiya before we were off again. I should have sent a note. I know that, but I…"

"Forgot," Shikamaru repeated but there was amusement in his voice. Naruto send him a shuttered glance. The brunet had a slight smile on his lips.

"Shika, I'm sorry. Really I am. I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything, you just have to ask and I'll do it."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it. First, tell me what you can about your mission."

Naruto shrugged. "Found Sasuke. Tried to bring him back, but he didn't want to return so the mission wasn't a success, thought Jiraiya found something to make him smile." He theatrically shuddered. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

Shikamaru chuckled and then sobered. "So, you and Team 7 will be training to go after him again, huh?"

Naruto suddenly realized Shikamaru was worried about how much attention Sasuke received from him. "No. I'm done. I gave it one good try and that's more than enough."

Shikamaru leaned back and looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, the only brunet who deserves my attention is right here."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Naruto, are you sure?"

"I couldn't be more sure of anything, Shika. Part of the reason I was so excited was that I was looking forward to being able to ask you to be my boyfriend now that I'm back in Leaf for good. Shikamaru Naru, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Before I answer, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, okay." Naruto was disappointed by Shika's lack of answer but he figured it was better than an outright no and there was something Shika wanted to tell him during their date.

"I'm pregnant, Naruto."

He couldn't reply. He was pretty sure his brain had fried with those three damning words.

"Naruto?"

"Shikamaru, I… I believe you, but I'm confused. I know there are things someone can do to allow a male to carry but…" He trailed off. He didn't want to accuse Shikamaru of getting pregnant on purpose. Naruto was already in enough trouble. He didn't want to add anything.

Shikamaru laughed and it was a sound filled with so much pain, he couldn't help but pull the brunet into a tighter hug. "I didn't start the fertility process. This is all on you. You, Naruto, always do the impossible and I'm sure the Nine-Tails had something to do with this." He gestured wildly at his stomach.

Naruto froze. "You know about the Nine-Tails?" he whispered.

Shika rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I don't care. I learned a few months after we started writing. Naruto I'm pregnant with your child. My mother is a medic-nin and she confirmed it. The Nine-Tails is not the issue. I'm pregnant here, Naruto. Pregnant."

"Do you want to keep it?" Then he yelled out a startled, "Ow!" Shikamaru hit him upside the head.

"If you ever ask me such a stupid thing again I will punch you," the brunet growled.

Naruto looked at him, really looked at him, and realized Shikamaru Nara was the most perfect person in Leaf, if not all the elemental nations. He was willing to carry his child and was actually offended Naruto asked if he was going to terminate the pregnancy. "Shikamaru, will you move in with me?"

"Naruto, you don't have to ask that."

"I want to. I don't know what love is. No one's really felt anything but friendship for me, but you, but I know there is no one more important to me than you are. No one and now, you're making my dreams come true and giving me a family member. I'm not sure what love is, Shika, but I'm pretty sure I feel it for you."

Eyes watery with unshed tears, the brunet stared back at him for several seconds before leaning forward and kissing him. "Of course, Naruto. Anything else would be too troublesome."

The End!

* * *

There you go! Thanks for joining me on this short ride. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. I want to say thanks to each and every reviewer or follower. I appreciate your support.

Hentai18ancilla was my 100th reviewer and he or she sent me a Naruto/Shika story line so I will be playing with this couple again.

Just want to warn you all that I'm going to Nigeria for a bit soon so there will probably be no stories updated during June. Expect updates on Warmth of a Cold Touch (and to a lesser degree on Lord and Satyr) when I return.

To those in the US, Happy Memorial Day. If you're in the Armed Forces, were a part of the Forces, or a have a relative who was in the Forces, thank you so much for your sacrifice. There aren't words to express the debt, I, and others owe you and yours.

Until next time...


End file.
